The Beginning of Romance
by ChopinNocturne
Summary: Elphaba is mesmerised by the new boy in her life sciences class, and Glinda and Boq decide to help her out. Fiyeraba. This is my first fic, please R & R.
1. Chapter 1: The New Boy

_Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked. Any similarity to other people's fanfics is completely accidental, if you think I have stolen an idea from your fic then please contact me and we can discuss it._

**Chapter One: The New Boy**

_Elphaba turned around once again and stared at the new boy. He had walked into the life sciences class late, with a murmured apology, and slid into a desk at the very back of the room. _

_He was…absolutely gorgeous. There was no other way to describe it. He had dark skin, with a pattern of blue diamonds tattooed on his neck, and vanishing into the collar of his shirt. She couldn't help wondering if they continued down, and if so, what they looked like running along his chest._

_What was she thinking? She never got like this, with a warm feeling rushing through her just from looking at someone._

"Elphaba? Elphaba!"

She jumped at the sound of her name and turned to look at Boq, who was sitting beside her. She blushed dark green as she realised he had caught her staring right at the new boy.

He smiled at her teasingly, laughing at her embarrassment.

"Come on Miss Daydream, let's get some work done, shall we?!"

She smiled at him, wordlessly thanking him. He had always been good at forgiving her little mistakes. He returned her smile, and then opened his mouth to say something:

"So, who's Mr Handsome at the back, then?"

Elphaba looked at him indignantly before slapping him playfully.

"I don't know, do I? I've known him for as long as you – 37 minutes to be exact. And I wouldn't calling seeing him at the back of a lesson knowing him, really…I haven't even spoken to the guy."

Boq looked at her closely, then spoke. "Want to change that?"

Elphaba turned her head sharply, laughing as Boq flinched when her lng hair whipped him round the face.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to do that…what did you mean about…"

"We're allowed to work in groups of two of three. We could go and work with him, unless you'd rather he went with Avaric…"

He trailed off as Elphaba glared at him. "All right, I was only joking! I'll take that as a yes to working with him, then?"

In answer, Elphaba stood up and gathered her books up in her arms, and then followed him to the back of the room, where she sat down on one side of the new boy, and Boq on the other.

He smiled at them shyly, and then said "Hi. I'm Fiyero. What are your names?"

"I'm…" Elphaba and Boq started at the same time, and then broke off, laughing. "I'm Boq, and this is Elphaba".

Fiyero nodded slowly, and then looked down at the desk. "Thank you for coming to sit with me".

Elphaba and Boq looked at him incredulously, surprised that such a little gesture which took next to no effort on their part could make someone else so happy.

"You're welcome", they replied together.

He grinned at them, and then smiled ruefully at Elphaba. "So, what are we going to do for this here project?"

The other two chuckled, glad to be back in familiar territory, and then they put their heads together, and started to discuss the work.

* * *

Later on in their shared dorm room, Glinda threw down yet another dress onto her bed_(why did she need so many clothes, Elphaba wondered)_ and spoke to her roommate, more than a hint of irritation in her voice. 

"Elphie! Come on, what's up? You haven't said a word since you got back from class, and you're just lying there, gazing into space. You're not even reading, so something must be up. Spill."

Her friend blinked a couple of times, and then rolled over and smiled wearily.

"Glin, how many times to I have to tell you, my name is Elphaba. EL-PHA-BA. Not Elphie!"

"And how many times do I have to tell you, _my _name is Glinda. Not Glin."

Elphaba giggled, and rolled back over. Glinda sighed in exasperation, and then jumped onto her friend's bed. Elphaba shrieked.

"Get off, Glinda! Don't be such a pig!"

Her roommate stayed in the same position. "Not until you TELL me what is going on! I know there's something, you can't hide it from me."

Elphaba groaned and pushed her friend off the bed. "Guess."

"Oh, gee, I don't know. News from home?"

"Nope."

"Taking a new class?"

"Nope."

"Umm; new dress, party, new boyfriend…"

She broke off, staring in total amazement as Elphaba blushed dark, dark green. "Boyfriend?! Oh, Elphie, really? Who is he? Do I know him? When did this happen? What…"

She was stopped in full flow as a strong green hand was clamped over her mouth. "OK. One, it's _Elphaba_. Two, he's not my boyfriend, I barely even know him. Three, you don't know him, he was new in our class today, and four, WHY AM I EVEN TELLING YOU THIS?!"

Glinda shrugged. "Because we're _friends, _Elphie, or Elphaba if you insist. Friends tell each other things, you know they do. And I care, honest…"

She hugged her friend briefly, before drawing back, her eyes glinting eagerly. "So, tell me about him!"

Elphaba laughed. "Oh Glin, you never give up, do you?"

Glinda laughed too. "What do you think?!"

"Well, if you come along to the café with me and Boq at around 6:30 tonight, I guess you might find out something to your advantage…"

* * *

Approximately 2 hours later, a very excited Glinda Upland dragged Elphaba into the café. "Where is he? I want to see him!" 

Her friend gasped, out of breath from being dragged across the lawn. "He's over there, with Boq, see? Come on, I'll introduce you"

She sauntered over to a table at the far side of the room. "Hi Boq, Fiyero. This is my roommate and best friend Glinda. She's been eager to meet you. Glin, this is Fiyero, the new boy in my class I was telling you about."

Fiyero smiled a welcome, and Boq made room for Glinda to sit next to him, which she pointedly ignored, instead sitting down next to Elphaba. "It's Glinda, not Glin" was her only comment.

Both Elphaba and Boq smiled, Fiyero only nodded, not understanding the joke.

Seeing his confusion, Elphaba hurried to explain. "My roommate is a little sensitive to the incorrect use of her name. Boq and I often use Glin, just to tease her!"

Fiyero laughed this time. "I see. Thank you."

They chatted throughout the meal. Elphaba discovered that Fiyero was from the Vinkus (or at least, that was the polite term, most people just said Winkie, which was more derogotary) and was actually royalty, a prince from the Arjiki tribe. He was the eldest son, he said, and was next in line for the throne. His family had wanted him to stay at home, but he had insisted on coming to Shiz to "further his education" or in his words, escape from imprisonment in a palace!

Glinda seemed completely overcome by this information, and kept shooting glances at him and Elphaba alternately, barely speaking a word for the whole meal.

Near the end of the evening Elphaba stood up to go to the bathroom, and Glinda jumped up and followed her in, grabbing her friend's arm and turning her to face her as soon as she had shut the door.

"Oh my Oz, Elphie, he is amazing! I can see why you love him!"

Elphaba looked worried for a moment.

"Do you mean you…like, like him Glinda?"

Her friend heard the catch in her voice, and suddenly realised how her innocent remark could have been interpreted.

"Of course not, Elphie! I'm sorry, I didn't mean that! He's really nice, but not my type at _all_. But you and he, well, I can only say PERFECT COUPLE!"

Elphaba smiled, recovered from the shock. "Thanks. But don't you think it's a bit soon to think about anything like that?"

Glinda laughed over her shoulder as she began to head out of the door. "Trust me, I can tell. Now let's get back to Prince Charming".

Elphaba grinned back at her friend. "You're on."

_**AN: Please review! This is my first fic, and I really hope you like it. Even if you don't like it please review so I can get ideas and constructive criticism.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Confessions

_Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked. Any similarity to other people's fanfics is completely accidental, if you think I have stolen an idea from your fic then please contact me and we can discuss it._

Chapter Two: Confessions 

As soon as they got back to the dorm Glinda flung her arms around Elphaba, practically bowling her friend over in her excitement.

"Oh, _Elphie!_ I can't believe it! You two are so cute, you just have to get together. I insist.!

Elphaba burst out laughing at the expression on her best friend's face, and tried to slow her down a little.

"Whoa! Glin, you _are_ funny. Do you honestly think that he, a prince, would like someone like me, much less ask me out…" she broke off and dropped her gaze, suddenly unable to look her friend in the eye. "Do you honestly think anyone would?"

Glinda was horrified by the tears bristling in the corners of her friend's eyes. She sat down on the edge of the other girl's bed and slipped her hand over Elphabas.

"Hey, Elphie, don't cry. It's ok" she soothed gently.

"Glin, it's _Elphaba._"

"Elphie, it's _Galinda_" the other girl retorted.

Elphaba smiled ruefully. "Ok, I'm fine. It just…scared me, you know?"

Glinda looked at her questioningly, trying unsuccessfully to mask her confusion.

"Sorry Elphie, but no."

Elphaba sighed at her friend's ignorance, blushing deeply as she tried o harness her spinning thoughts and come up with words for what she was feeling.

"I guess…it's just…I've known the guy for less than twenty four hours and I'm – attracted to him. I didn't even know I _could_ feel attracted to anyone in this way. And he's never going to care about me. I'm not that kind of girl…"

Glinda cried out in dismay as her friend's voice tailed off, she buried her head in her hands and started to cry in earnest, her shoulders shaking with the sobs.

"Hush, shh now honey. It's going to be ok."

It was a mark of how upset Elphaba was that she did not protest at being called honey, an endearment which she would normally have rejected scornfully.

Glinda perched on the bed with one hand stroking her friend's hair, waiting patiently for the tears to subside, before speaking again. When she did her tone was gentle.

"Now Miss Elphaba, the question is, what are we going to do about it?"

Elphaba wiped her eyes and looked at her blankly.

"We?"

Glinda sighed in exasperation.

"Well Elphie, honestly, do you think I'm going to let you mess this up?"

She saw that her friend looked crestfallen and teasingly dug her in the ribs.

"Oh come on, you know I was only teasing you! But seriously, I want to help you with this."

Elphaba looked at her friend, her eyes narrowed with more than a hint of suspicion.

"Does _helping _involve daring one of us to get with the other, or anything like that? Because if so you can forget it RIGHT NOW, young lady!"

Glinda giggled as she avoided Elphaba's friendly slap, stood up and headed for the bathroom.

"Oh Elphie, you are such a cynic. Just trust me, ok?!"

"That is the last thing I am going to do", Elphaba retorted scornfully towards her best friend's back, as Glinda headed into the bathroom.

* * *

On the way back to the boy's dorms a similar conversation was taking place, although one admittedly rather less emotional that the other.

Boq sighed in exasperation at his unresponsive companion, for Fiyero was laughingly avoiding his questions and managing to smoothly change the subject. He guessed it came from being royalty, and being used to treating servants that way all the time.

"C'mon Fiyero, at least admit it! You so blatantly like her, there's no point pretending otherwise. Oh for Oz's sake, just _say something, _man!"

The other young man shrugged indifferently.

"I don't know, she's alright I guess. Nothing particularly special."

Boq snorted derisively at this obvious untruth.

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that rubbish? You couldn't keep your eyes off her for the whole meal Fiyero, it was pretty obvious."

Fiyero swung round and glared at him, his eyes flashing with sudden impatience.

"So maybe I do like her. What's it to you?" He looked straight at Boq. "Is there something between you two?"

Boq gasped in honest astonishment as he saw what the other man was driving at.

"Me and Elphie? Of course not! I've just known her since we were younger and she's one of my very close friends. I would die to protect her. That's all, I swear."

Fiyero's face relaxed into a slow smile. "Ok" was all he said.

They strolled on in silence for a few more minutes, and then Fiyero spoke again in a low voice, trying to hide his embarrassment and hesitating somewhat.

"Hey, Boq?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I have a chance? With Elphaba, I mean."

Boq grinned broadly at the other man before speaking slowly.

"I think you have more than just a chance, judging by her actions in class and at dinner. But with Elphie, you can't be too careful."

"I see."

Boq looked closely at his companion for a moment, and then finally swallowed the last of his pride.

"Do you want me to help you? I can't promise anything, but I'll do what I can."

Fiyero grinned back and stuck out his hand for Boq to shake.

"That would be great."

Boq took the hand and shook it.

"It's a deal" they said together.

**AN: I am still on Christmas holidays at the moment, which is why this second chapter has been so soon in coming up. I'm hoping to get another one done over the weekend, and then at least one a fortnight after that, when it gets back to term time. I'll keep you all posted.**

**For now, read, review and enjoy! It is my first fic and I am quite nervous about it, so please be nice.**


	3. Chapter 3: Animals?

_Thank you to all who reviewed, you are all awesome and get virtual cookies!_

_daynaa. – here you go!_

_Carrie – yes I'm going to continue it_

_Blazing Black Mage – thanks, I'm glad you like it_

_Danderson – that was the original idea…_

_TheThroppSistersandCompany – thanks_

As nobody has said they don't like it, here's another chapter for you all to digest! Pretty please review, it makes the efforts seem worthwhile! Reviewers get virtual cupcakes!

**Chapter Three: Animals?**

Elphaba was awoken early the next morning by a loud clattering and rustling of fabrics.

"_Glinda's up, then" _she thought grumpily to herself, and rolled over in bed.

Glinda, hearing the movement from her friend's bed, spun around to face her, dropping her hairdryer onto her foot and squawking in pain.

"Oh, OZ! That hurt".

She sat down on her bed, nursing the injured foot gently.

"Glin, whazzgoinon?" Elphaba questioned sleepily, flapping her arms at her roommate, who swooped and pulled her out of bed by her arms.

"Elphie, you're awake, finally!" she squealed excitedly, pushing her friend towards the bathroom door. "Hurry up and wash, and then we're going to make you look beautiful for Prince Charming!"

Still blinking the sleep from her eyes, Elphaba obediently headed into the small adjoining bathroom. She emerged five minutes later, with just her bathrobe on and her hair loose about her face in a tumbling mass, and was immediately hustled into a chair by her roommate, who was bearing down on her with a pair of hair straighteners.

"Why do I have a _very_ bad feeling about this?" she commented dryly. "Glin, is this really necessary?"

Her best friend pouted at her.

"Oh, come on Elphie, please?! It'll be really fun, and you'll look amazing."

Elphaba sighed, admitting defeat.

"Fine, if you must, but make it quick, Boq and Fiyero are coming over in just under an hour and we're going to the library to work on our life sciences project.

Glinda giggled.

"oooohhhhhhhhh…Elphie!"

"WORKING, Miss Galinda!"

She closed her eyes in anticipation of what Glinda was about to do to her. "Go on then, do your worst. I'm ready."

* * *

Three quarters of an hour later, two young men knocked on the door to Elphaba and Galinda's dorm room, waiting for a reply. Muffled through the door, they still heard Glinda's high-pitched squeal, "Elphie, they're here, come on!"

The door was flung open by one very overexcited Galinda Upland of the Upper Uplands.

"Good morning Biq, good morning Fiyero" she trilled, completely ignoring the muttered _it's Boq, not Biq_ . "She's just coming, she'll be out in a minute."

As if on cue, Glinda was moved gently but firmly aside by an emerald hand.

"Excuse me, Glinda, but I think you called". He eyes were shyly on the ground, but for a moment she looked up at Boq and Fiyero.

"Hi, Boq. Hi, Fiyero." Was all she managed, before dropping her gaze again.

"Morning, Elphie" Boq said quickly in his friendly way, more to cover up for Fiyero than anything else, for his friend was staring dumfounded at the green girl, seemingly unable to look away from her. He stepped sideways onto Fiyero's foot, and the young man jumped and blushed deeply.

"oh, err, sorry, I mean…" he pulled himself together. _Come on Fiyero, get a grip _he thought to himself angrily. "Hi, Elphaba."

She looked beautiful. Her hair hung loosely around her face, which was lightly made up. The mascara she was wearing emphasised her long lashes and wonderful eyes, which only added to the charm and grace of her face. She was wearing a midnight blue satin gown, cut low and tight to her chest, which suited her down to the ground. He could hardly bear to take his eyes off her.

She blushed too, which actually made her look even more beautiful, if that was possible.

"Hi Fiyero." She turned to Boq, who was grinning broadly, and glared at him. "Shall we get going, then?!"

* * *

Three hours later, Elphaba and Fiyero were clearing away the books they had used in the library. Boq had left a few minutes earlier, with a murmured excuse something along the lines of "told Nessa I'd meet her for lunch", and Elphaba had smiled at him, her pity evident in her eyes. She know that Boq did not care for her sister in the way that Nessa cared for him, but he was too much of a gentleman to shake her off, and she would never let him go. Although Nessa seemed quiet and innocent at first glance (the wheelchair made her look very vulnerable) she had a fierce temper and could be as sarcastic as Elphaba when aroused, and Boq knew this all too well.

They had chosen (or Elphaba had chosen, and Boq and Fiyero had agreed, as she would be doing the majority of the work) to do their project on the unfair treatment of Animals in relation to animals, and how their lives were being ruined just because they happened to be able to talk.

Elphaba had passionately given them her views on the subject, hotly defending the Animals every step of the way, but all the time with a catch in her voice, tears in her eyes and a look of immense sadness on her face.

Fiyero shoved the last of his books into his schoolbag, and then turned to look at Elphaba, who had barely moved form the spot she had been sitting in at the table. He sat down next to her and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Fae, what's wrong?" he asked her softly.

Fae, where had that come from? It had just slipped out, and yet sounded…nice.

Her voice was fierce and muffled in her scarf, where she had buried her face.

"Nothing."

"It doesn't sound like nothing, sweetie, tell me." He stroked her hair and held her tightly, and he could feel the shake of her shoulders as the tears began. "What is it about Animals that upsets you so much?"

Elphaba turned a tear-stained face to look up at him, her eyes boring into his.

"Why do you care?"

He tightened his hold on her waist, still sitting next to her, although she tried to shrug him off. "I just do. You're upset, and I want to help, Fae. That's all there is to it."

She sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"Our old tutor, Doctor Dillamond. He was an Animal, a Goat, but…he was arrested. They wouldn't let him teach any more and they took him away."

"I'm so sorry" Fiyero whispered. There wasn't really anything he could say.

Slowly she relaxed into his embrace, need his arms around her, his warmth. She snuggled closer into him, and he kept his arm around her tight.

He drew her onto his lap, still with his arms around her tightly, and kissed her forehead, trying to comfort her.

"Shh, it's ok, Fae. I'm here now, I'll always be here for you."

Elphaba tensed suddenly, and stood up in a rush.

"I have to go, Yero. I told Glinda I'd meet her at the café at one o'clock."

Yero? She thought to herself. Since when had she called him Yero? And come to think of it, since when had he called her Fae?

Fiyero stood up too. "Do you mind if I come with you, then?"

For a moment her eyes lit up, but then her face clouded.

"I'm really sorry, Yero, but I promised her it would just be us two alone, she insisted on it. I don't know why…"

Fiyero looked disappointed, but then nodded slowly, and watched as she turned away.

"Fae" he murmured.

She swung around to face him, their eyes locking.

"Yes, Yero?" her voice was barely audible, just above a whisper.

He reached out a hand and cupped her cheek, and then slowly leant his face down towards hers. Hr eyes fluttered closed and for a moment his lips brushed hers in a kiss.

"Will you come out with me on Saturday? We could grab some dinner, and then go to the theatre, if you wanted?"

Elphaba smiled up at him dreamily, and nodded.

"I'd like that."

"Good."

He kissed her again, briefly, and then left the library in a hurry, needing to straighten out his tangled thoughts.

Elphaba stared after him, the fingers of one hand raised to her lips, and found herself wondering what had just happened to her.

"Fiyero Tiggular just kissed me" she whispered.

**AN: Not sure how this chapter works as a whole, so please review! I honestly love to get them, reviews make me happy. **

**Reviewers get hugs and virtual cupcakes! Pretty pretty please…**


	4. Chapter 4: A relationship

_Ok then, as promised! Hugs and cupcakes for:_

_ daynaa._

_ TheThroppSistersandCompany_

_ Carrie_

_So, another chapter for you all. I'm truly sorry this has taken FOREVER, but I've had exams at school amongst other things, and planning for my birthday (going to see Wicked) so I'm so busy with everything. So I'll shut up and get on with this now…_

**Chapter Four: A relationship**

Fiyero hurried down the corridor towards Boq's dorm room, and banged at the door. He swung it open without waiting for a reply, and revealed Boq's startled face.

"Fiyero, calm down man – what's up?"

Fiyero spread his hands and shrugged exaggeratedly in a gesture of defeat.

"Oz knows! I…just kissed Elphaba…and asked her out…and she says yes…"

He suddenly realised why Boq had left the library earlier in the first place, something he had overlooked in his confusion of a moment before.

"Why are you here, anyway? What happened to your date?"

Boq sighed in desperation.

"I told her I couldn't make it. I couldn't face it today."

Fiyero scrutinised his friend.

"Who was it with, then?"

"Nessarose."

"Who?"

Boq glared at him.

"Nessarose THROPP, you fool! Elphaba's younger sister!"

Fiyero stared straight back at the other man.

"Is she the one who's in a wheelchair?"

"Yes."

Fiyero nodded slowly.

"Oh. So you two are together, then?"

Boq looked thoughtful.

"Yes, well no, well – she's with me, but I'm not really wit her, if you follow me…I have feelings for a completely different girl."

"Miss Galinda?" it wasn't really a question.

Boq smiled miserably.

"It's never going to happen, though, Fiyero. She's rich, and pretty and popular, and has everybody in the world after her. She's not going to notice me if any of the other guys are first in the line."

Fiyero decided it was time to change the subject, and quickly moved on.

"Elphaba told me why she's so passionate about the Animals…"

He realised this had been the right tactic, as Boq leaned forward in interest, clearly drawn into the conversation.

"Doctor Dillamond?" Boq questioned.

"Yes" Fiyero confirmed.

"You should feel honoured."

"Oh…why?"

"She doesn't find it an easy subject at all. The fact that she felt able to open up to you at all is a good sign."

Fiyero smiled briefly before continuing.

"She was crying and everything though, so I gave her a hug, just to try and calm her down. And then I found myself kissing her, I don't know what came over me! Have I just wrecked my chances?"

Boq was grinning broadly.

"Of course not, but go on."

"Then I asked her to go out with me on Saturday, and kissed her again, and then I left. That's all."

Boq looked closely at his friend, and took a deep breath before speaking again.

"Fiyero, you have to go and talk to her. _Now_. I mean it."

Fiyero's confusion must have been evident from his face, for Boq hurried on with what he was saying.

"Seriously, you have to. This is _Elphaba_ we're talking about here. If you don't she'll start to doubt it, and think you've set her up."

Fiyero nodded, but looked thunderstruck.

"Oz! You'd think she'd never had any love throughout her childhood -"

He broke off, staring incredulously at Boq, who looked deadly serious.

"Surely you don't mean…"

"Oh, I do" Boq said quietly.

"But surely every child…" he thought for a moment of his own pampered upbringing, with servants rushing to answer his every whim. "I mean, honestly…"

"You probably ought to know something, Fiyero. Elphaba is not loved, and never has been by her family. She has no mother, and her father hates her, always favouring Nessa. She doesn't know what love feels like."

Fiyero got up quickly.

"I'd better go."

Boq nodded and then clapped Fiyero on the back.

"Take care of her, that's what she needs right now."

* * *

When Saturday morning came Elphaba was woken up early by an extremely excited Glinda, who was bouncing on her bed.

"Elphie! Come on, get up, it's your date with Fiyero later and you promised I could give you a makeover!"

Elphaba rolled over sleepily, and groaned.

"What time is it?" she asked, rubbing her eyes sleepily, and then "forget it. I don't think I want to know."

Glinda looked impatient.

"Come on, get out of bed!"

Elphaba looked at her suspiciously.

"When did I agree to this makeover? I don't remember it…"

Glinda pouted at her.

"Ages and ages and ages ago. You promised that I could give you a makeover before your first date."

Elphaba smiled grimly at this, remembering the time nearly a month ago.

_(Flashback):_

"_Elphie, you have to promise me to let me give you a makeover for your first date."_

"_But Glinda, I'm never going to _have_ a first date. Nobody would ever want to go out with the vegetable."_

"_That's ridiculous Elphie. Please, promise…"_

"_Ok Glin, if it makes you happy, I promise!"_

_(End of flashback)_

"I did, didn't I. Ok then, let's do this."

Glinda beamed at her, and then threw the covers off the bed.

"Yay! Let's start!"

* * *

Fiyero hurried down the hallway towards Glinda and Elphaba's room, holding a bunch of flowers in one hand and looking extremely apprehensive.

He knocked at the door, which was opened almost immediately by Elphaba.

"Hi, Fiyero" she said shyly, looking down to her knees in embarrassment.

"Elphaba…" his words trailed off as he looked her up and down.

Glinda had done a very good job, it had to be admitted. Elphaba was wearing a white dress which was cut close to her torso in a tube top, but which fell to her knees from her waist in soft, flowing ripples. She was wearing white ballet pumps with it, a little makeup, and her hair had been brushed out and was hanging down her back in a shining curtain.

"Yes?" she questioned.

"You look beautiful, Fae."

She smiled at him, a blush spreading over her face.

"Thank you, Yero."

He held out the flowers, which had been clutched in his hand all this time.

"These are for you."

She took them, shyly.

"I can't believe it, you're so kind…nobody's ever brought me a present for no reason before…only ever for Lurlinemas."

She rushed back inside for a moment and placed the flowers on her dressing table – she would arrange them nicely in a vase when she got back.

She then rushed out into the corridor again, where Fiyero was waiting, with a smile on is face.

"Sorry, I'm ready now" she said breathlessly.

He took her hand gently in his and led her away from the bedroom.

"Shall we go, then?"

**AN: Sorry this ends so abruptly but I felt the date would take me quite a while, so I decided to post this as one part and then the date as the next chapter, just so there is an update. Going away at the weekend, so I'll try and post the date sometime next week. Please review, it honestly makes my day (because I have no life).**


	5. Chapter 5: The Date

_I do not own Wicked. I did however, get to see it on Saturday for the first time._

_Thank you to all my lovely reviewers! This time they are:_

_Eve Fabala_

_TheThroppSistersandCompany_

_Please keep reviewing, and all of you enjoy the next chapter!_

**Chapter Five: The Date**

As they headed off down the corridor, Fiyero slipped his arm around Elphaba's shoulders.

She flinched involuntarily, unused to the gentle, loving contact, but slowly relaxed into his touch, enjoying the feeling of his body on hers.

They strolled along in silence like that for a few minutes, happy just to be in each others' company.

Finally Fiyero cleared his throat and spoke, the tenderness in his voice unmistakeable even to Elphaba.

"Fae?"

Her face lit up and her eyes sparkled as she turned to face him.

"Yes, Yero?"

He released his arm from around her shoulders and gently turned her to face him, taking one of her hands in each of his.

"You look absolutely beautiful, Fae."

Her shy smile captivated him, as she looked up at him in wonder.

"I do? Really?"

Fiyero hugged her, and felt a huge rush or love and sympathy for this poor girl who had never been told how wonderful she really was.

"Of course you do, my love."

She blushed at the endearment, but did not have time to comment, for at that moment they reached the gates of Shiz, and then Fiyero looked at Elphaba for guidance.

"Where would you like to go, Fae? The cinema, or to a restaurant, or…you decide."

She nodded at him eagerly.

"Could we go to the cinema?"

He smiled encouragingly.

"Of course, my sweet, is there anything particular you want to see?"

She blushed prettily.

"Well, there's this new film on at the OzGlobe. It's called 'the life and limes of the Wicked Witch of the South' and it's based on history, but is actually a love story."

He looked at her in surprise.

"A love story? I didn't think you would be interested in…"

She looked embarrassed.

"I'm not, always, but I thought it might be fun. It's meant to be a really lovely film…"

She broke off, flushing dark green.

"Hey, don't worry, it's fine."

"But…"

He raised his finger to her lips, silencing her and cutting off her feeble protests. His arms encircled her, and she leant into the embrace.

"It's fine Fae, really."

She beamed at him, and whispered "thank you" in his ear.

"So…are we going to the cinema?"

He stroked her cheek, before drawing away and putting his arm back around her back.

"We are, come along my love."

Nearly two hours later the couple emerged fro the cinema. It was dark, and a very tired Elphaba was leaning heavily on Fiyero's arm.

He turned off the main road and led her into a small public garden, with rose bushes and a fountain in the middle. He walked over to a bench and settled himself on it, before gently pulling Elphaba into his lap.

Her head nestled into his shoulder.

"Yero, thank you."

He stroked her satiny hair, and kissed the top of her head.

"It's nothing my love. Nothing is too good for you. I'm glad you enjoyed it."

He looked tenderly at her, love shining in his eyes.

Her eyes fluttered closed and her face was tilting slowly up towards his.

Fiyero leant forwards towards her…

Only to draw back in surprise and horror as a drop of rain fell on his face.

"Oh, Oz!" he cursed.

"Fae, we have to get you inside."

She didn't answer, simply burying her head into his jacket.

He sighed and slipped his arm under her legs, lifting her up into his arms like a child.

Elphaba was curled in his arms, trying to let as little moisture as possible, so he stood up and ran back towards Shiz.

He held her closely and only stopped running when they reached the door of his dorm building.

Seeing her still pale and trembling slightly he carried her on into his room and laid her down in a chair.

He then headed into his closet and emerged a moment later with a towel and one of his clean shirts.

"Fae, look at me. Put these on."

She looked at him blearily, pulling her legs up to her chest and hugging them close to her.

"What're these for, Yero?"

By way of an answer he gently turned her around, and started to rub her hair dry with the towel.

"We need to get you dry and out of these wet clothes. You can wear my shirt and stay in here until the rain stops, and then I'll walk you back to your room."

She started to protest, but it just came out as a whimper.

He shook his head firmly.

"No, Fae. I'm waling you back, whatever you say. Not negotiable."

She turned to him with a weak smile and nodded.

He hugged her close.

"But, Yero…"

He rocked her gently.

"Hush now, sweetheart. I love you."

She tried to protest again but he silenced her by lifting his hand to her face and stroking her cheek.

His fingers brushed over her face and for a moment she felt as if she couldn't be happier.

Then his head bent down and he pressed his lips to hers, drawing away quickly however.

She looked at him in shock, the wonder and amazement clear on her face.

"Yero, what was that for?"

He answered her by bending down to her again and nuzzling her neck with his lips.

"I love you, why else?" he murmured.

He bent down and brushed her lips with his again, this time allowing them to rest in their place on hers.

She stiffened for a moment, but gently relaxed into the kiss, sitting like a statue.

He sensed her discomfort and broke off, pulling away and looking at her tenderly.

"I love you, Fae" he whispered into her ear.

Her answer was to lift her face up to his, shyly, and return his kisses.

"I love you too, Yero my Hero."

It was the first time she had said this, and at once she felt a huge rush of emotion. She clung to him tightly, not wanting to let go.

She was relaxing into his light, butterfly kisses on her lips, when she felt his tongue brush her lips.

Without thinking or questioning his actions, her mouth opened and she leaned further into his arms and the kiss.

For a long moment they held tight to each other, needing to feel each other there. They stayed that way for a few moments, and then finally pulled apart.

Fiyero, still with his arms loosely around Elphaba, listened for a moment to the sounds outside the window.

He kissed her quickly on the cheek and scooped her up into his arms.

"Come on babe, it's stopped raining and it's really late. We should really get you back to your dorm now."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he lifted her, carrying her out of the room as she snuggled closer into his arms.

They crossed the courtyard together in the dark, with Fiyero still holding Elphaba in his arms.

He ran the last few yards, and then drew to a standstill as he saw Madame Morrible standing outside the girl's building, her expression grim.

Elphaba turned her head, looked at the headmistress in shock and slid out of Fiyero's arms, blushing furiously even in th dim light.

"Ah, Miss Thropp, Master Tiggular. How kind of you to join us."

Her tone was dripping with sarcasm, so that even Elphaba flinched.

Madame Morrible motioned towards the door.

"Miss Thropp, please return to your room at once. Master Tiggular, return to Cardew Hall. I shall deal with you both in the morning."

Both of them nodded.

"Come to my study before classes tomorrow morning."

Fiyero and Elphaba turned and fled, awaiting the next day and what it would bring.

**AN: Ok, so another chapter finished and up! Hope you all liked it. First reviewer can choose the name of the new character I'm going to introduce in the next couple of chapters! So please review…**


	6. Chapter 6: Consequences

_Thank you to all my lovely reviewers! For the last chapter they are:_

_daynaa._

_musicfan1207_

_danderson (in answer to your question, a few weeks by now)_

_yeroandfae714_

_TheThroppSistersandCompany_

_Wow! Five reviews for one chapter! Thank you guys, that's fab! I hope you enjoy the next chapter too._

Chapter Six: Consequences 

Elphaba fled up the stairs and burst into the room that she and Glinda shared, startling her roommate, who jumped and nearly spilt her bottle of "not-quite-bubblegum pink" nail polish.

"Oh, Elphie! You startled me."

Elphaba smiled and walked over to give her friend a quick hug.

Glinda looked at her friend, and saw the irritation on her face.

"What happened? You're back really late."

Elphaba spoke quietly, her voice clipped and precise.

"Nothing."

Glinda raised one elegant eyebrow.

"Do you not think I know you better than that? You look furious, and I'm not stupid."

Elphaba was standing at the mirror, brushing her hair. She tugged the brush through the tangled tresses, and swore as the brush caught in a huge knot.

Her roommate flushed at the use of the expletive.

"Elphie, there's no need to be vulgar."

Her friend snorted and flung down the brush.

Glinda sighed in exasperation, Elphaba was in a real mood. It would take ages to calm her down.

She tried again.

"Elphie, I don't know what happened, but I know you are upset."

She laid a hand on Elphaba's arm, which was angrily brushed off.

"Go away, Glinda" came a muffled voice from behind Elphaba's hair.

Glinda heard the catch in Elphaba's voice that showed her distress.

She tentatively reached out her hand again, and rested it on Elphaba's shoulder.

This time she was not pushed away.

"Please tell me what's wrong Elphie."

Elphaba looked at her finally, pushing her hair off her face.

"What do you think?"

"Well I'm guessing Fiyero -"

She broke off as Elphaba shook her head emphatically.

"OK, so not Fiyero."

Elphaba looked angry.

"Not him, he was only doing what was right. He was a NICE person, unlike her."

Glinda understood at once.

"Madame Morrible?" she asked quietly.

Her friend nodded, and then the words came pouring out like a torrent.

"Oh, Glin, she was horrible. It started to rain on our way back, and so Fiyero took me to his dorm as it was closer and he didn't want me to get wet. We stayed there until the rain stopped, and when we got back here she yelled at us for being out after curfew. Would she rather I had third degree burns all over from the rain? Fiyero did the right thing, and we're going to get in trouble jut because SHE is an arrogant cow!"

Glinda stayed exactly where she was, waiting for the storm to pass.

She had dealt with Elphaba in these situations before, and knew the best thing to do was just to wait for the anger to abate a little.

When Elphaba had calmed a little she turned to Glinda with a trace of a smile.

"The date was good, though."

Glinda gave a little bounce on the bed, causing Elphie to chuckle.

"Ooh, what happened?! What did you do?"

Elphaba outright laughed at this.

"Calm down, Miss Galinda!"

Her best friend pouted at the use of her full name.

"Elphie…you're mean."

Her friend nodded.

"I am. So you can choose, calm and story, or bouncy and no story."

In answer Glinda curled up on the bed and folded her hands in her lap.

"I'll be good."

Elphaba smiled, it always worked.

"We went to the cinema, and then he took me to this public garden afterwards. That was when it started to rain, so he took me back to his dorm."

She paused, so Glinda prompted her.

"Did anything happen, I mean did he kiss you, or…"

"I thought you were being good!"

"Sorry."

Elphaba smiled and hugged her friend briefly.

"Yes, he kissed me. A lot."

"And did you kiss him back?"

Elphaba flushed dark green, but nodded.

"Was it good? Is he a good kisser?"

Elphaba burst out laughing.

"Oh Glin, you are impossible!"

"Well was he?"

Elphie sighed in exasperation.

"How should I know? It's not like I've been kissing anyone else to compare it to!"

Glinda considered this for a moment.

"True, I guess."

She then went back to the original topic of conversation.

"So what's happening with Horrible Morrible?"

Elphaba pulled a face and then spoke, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Her Majesty requests that Miss Thropp and Master Tiggular attend her in her office before breakfast tomorrow morning, to discuss the error of our conduct."

Glinda giggled.

"She said that?"

Elphaba laughed too.

"Not in those words. Basically she's going to read us the riot act."

Glinda grimaced, as was fit for the occasion.

"Oh come on Elphie, just ignore old Horrible. She's not worth getting worked up over."

"How do you know? Have you ever been in this situation?"

Glinda flushed scarlet.

Elphaba didn't miss this, and jumped on her at once.

"Glin, what in Oz am I missing?"

"When I was going out with Murus, she caught us kissing in the courtyard after curfew. We were both pretty drunk and she got really annoyed."

Elphie acknowledged this with a wave of her hand.

"Exactly my point."

"Wait, I hadn't finished. She was annoyed then, but when we had to go and see her afterwards she just sent us away and said not to do it again."

Her friend nodded but still looked exasperated.

"The thing is Glin, she likes you. You're pretty and popular and everybody's friend, and I'm the green one."

Glinda looked straight at her friend for a moment, and then stood up and climbed into her own bed.

"Trust me Elphie" was all she said, before she turned out the lights.

* * *

The next morning Elphaba awoke early and dressed quickly. Remembering the events of the previous night she thought annoying the headmistress by arriving late would be a bad idea. 

As she headed down the corridor she bumped straight into Fiyero.

"Will you look where you're going" she snapped irritably, before looking up and seeing Fiyero smiling gently down at her. "Oh Yero, I'm sorry, I didn't realise it was you."

He grinned at her before leaning down for a quick kiss.

"Good morning to you too."

She took the arm he offered her, and then walked forwards.

"Come on Yero, let's go and brave Morrible."

* * *

They reached the headmistress's office a few minutes later, and Elphaba knocked tentatively on the door. 

"Enter!" barked a voice from within.

With a look at each other Fiyero and Elphaba pushed open the door and stepped into the office.

Madame Morrible was sitting at her desk, writing in a huge book. Seeing the two students in front of her she slammed it shut and glared at them.

"Sit."

They did so in nervous haste.

"Now, I would like your explanation of last night's conduct Prince Fiyero, if you please."

Elphaba hated the cutting tone she used to him, and burst out "Madame Morrible, let _me_ explain."

This earned her a quelling look, and a curt "Silence, Miss Thropp."

Fiyero laid a hand on her arm and spoke to the headmistress, working hard to keep his tone civil.

"Madame, I apologise. Elphaba and I had been out during the day, and as we returned it began to rain. I took her back to Cardew Hall so that she wouldn't get wet, and as soon as the rain stopped I escorted her back here. I know that she should not have been in our dormitories either, but I felt it was worth breaking that rule to avoid her being hurt."

He was using the tone that he always used to diplomats at royal functions, and it was working. Madame Morrible was putty in his hands.

"Well, Miss Thropp, consider yourself let off for this one time."

Elphaba bit her lip to stop herself retorting.

"Thank you Prince Fiyero, I understand and congratulate you for your swift action and clear thinking. However, I must warn you that if this happens again the consequences will be severe."

There was an awkward silence for a moment.

"You may go."

The two students scrambled to their feet.

"Thank you, Madame Morrible."

They pushed their chairs back under the desk, and then left the room in a hurry.

Fiyero pulled Elphaba to him and kissed her tenderly.

"See, I told you we weren't going to get in trouble."

Elphaba kissed him back and then blushed as he took her hand.

They headed down the corridor towards the café, thankful their ordeal was over.

"So how about another date next weekend?" Fiyero began as they headed off.

**OK, so the sixth chapter is finished now. I hope you all like it. A bit random, but the fact that Morrible is aware of their relationship may become important later on. I hope you enjoyed this, and please review! )**


	7. Chapter 7: Going Public

_Thank you to all the reviewers! There were:_

_TheatreBrat_

_Ismene Tiggular_

_TheThroppSistersandCompany_

_Lady Sohma_

_Thank you guys! I hope you all enjoy the next chapter. I'll just say, I updated the rating to T. I'm sorry if this upsets anybody, but I don't think I can take this story where I want to go at a K . Just to yet you all know._

**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Going Public**

As they headed off down the corridor still holding hands Fiyero and Elphaba bumped straight into Avaric, who was sauntering along with his usual self-important air.

"Oh look, the vegetable got herself a prince charming. What a surprise."

He smirked at them, and Elphaba tensed instinctively.

Fiyero wrapped his arm protectively around her shoulders, and whispered in her ear.

"Shh Fae, ignore him."

"But…"

"He's not worth it."

Forcing a grim smile onto her face Elphaba stalked on towards the café, throwing a glare over her shoulder at Avaric as she passed him.

Fiyero looked at him angrily, with no hint of amusement on his face.

"Honestly Avaric, can't you just give her a break?"

The other man looked at him, making no attempt to hide him scorn.

"You can't seriously be with that _thing_."

Fiyero looked straight back at him, unblinking.

"Actually, yes, I can. Deal with it."

With those words he turned away and headed of down the corridor in search of Elphaba.

Nearly half an hour later, she found her ensconced in a corner of the library, through a maze of bookcases and passageways.

"So, this is where you hide from the world."

His voice was intentionally soft, so as not to startle her, but she still jumped.

"Yero, how did you get here? I thought nobody could find this place."

He looked at her tenderly, before taking her in his arms for a hug.

"I cared enough to bother, just look at it that way."

He felt her shaking in his arms, and bent to kiss the tears from her eyelashes.

"Fae, what's wrong, darling?"

She sniffled, her head on his shoulder.

"Will I ever have people like me, Yero? Everybody automatically seems to hate me just because I'm green. Why? WHY?"

She was upset, he could tell, but he simply held her tight for a few minutes until she drew back, and kissed him chastely on the lips.

"Shall we go down to breakfast, Yero?"

In answer, he took her hand and they headed off through the library.

As they walked through the campus after their meal, they saw a group of classmates standing in the courtyard, intently gossiping about something.

"Did you hear…the green girl…holding hands…disgusting…"

Snatches of their conversation could be heard, and Fiyero kept his am firmly around Elphaba's shoulders as they walked past.

They reached a secluded garden area and Fiyero sat down on a bench and pulled Elphaba onto his lap.

"So, how about a date this Friday night? I know of a really nice restaurant we can go to just off campus, and then we can just walk for a while if the weather is good."

Elphaba nodded slowly, then whispered his name.

"Fiyero?"

He turned his head quickly.

"What is it, darling?"

She was blushing dark green and seemed to be having difficulty saying something.

"Just tell me sweetheart, I don't mind what it is."

She murmured something, and he turned her to look at him.

"Fae, my love, much as I would like to, I can't help you unless you tell me what's wrong."

She was a darker green than he had ever seen her, and finally managed to get her words out.

"Canwegobacktoyourroom?"

He looked at her, puzzled.

"Sorry, Fae, but I can't hear you."

She swallowed, and blushed again.

"Please can we go back to your room?"

He stared at her.

"Of course we can, darling. Are you alright?"

He stood up and then helped her to her feet, the concern clear on his face.

"I'm fine, but I need you, Yero. I need you with me."

His heart melted at her words, and he kissed her gently before leading her back to the dorm.

As the headed down the corridor towards his room, he began to feel more intense. He pulled her towards the door to his room, and hastily bundled her inside before shutting it behind them and pulling her into his arms.

He kissed her intently, his mouth exploring hers, and their bodies pressed together. She was aware of the position they were in, and gently pulled away, leading him to the settee.

He sat down before pulling her into his lap, and kissing her again. They stayed in that position for a few minutes, mouths moving together, before they gently pulled apart. Elphaba loved to be in that position with Fiyero, but this wasn't what she needed right now. She just wanted to be held. She snuggled up against his chest, and he stroked her long, raven hair.

"Yero…"

"Fae…"

"I love you" they both said together.

They both knew they had stopped at the right time.

Fiyero saw Elphaba's flushed face, and knew he ought to take some action.

"Fae, we need to talk about this. About how...physical we want to be."

She nodded in consent.

"I want this to happen Fae, I just love you too much to want to rush into something we'd both regret later."

They sat down at the table, hands intertwined, and began to talk quickly and quietly. After a while of speech and fingers playing with each other, they broke their gaze.

"So, we're settled." Fiyero said.

Elphaba nodded.

"I guess we are."

He kissed her one final time before leading her to the door.

"Good."

**

* * *

AN: So, another chapter. I am so sorry this has been forever. I wish I could update more often, but I can't juggle all my work with this and sadly, maths must take priority! Please review! I hope you liked the chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8: Spring Recess

_Thank you for the reviews! There's a few weeks time gap between this chapter and the previous, just to let you know._

_Note to desirae () – that is actually what I had intended for the fic! I have read hardly any fics where this actually happens, and as this is one of my own morals I wanted this to happen in mine. Thank you for mentioning it though, I love hearing people's suggestions and requests._

_Enjoy the chapter everybody, and please review!_

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eight: Spring Recess

It was now nearly a month since the beginning of Fiyero and Elphaba's relationship. They went out on dates every Friday night, went out on some Saturday evenings with their friends and spent most of their free time together.

It was the week before Spring Recess, and Fiyero was looking for Elphaba. He needed to ask her something urgently, before he finished his letter to his mother. He smiled to himself, remembering his mother's comment at the end of her last letter:

"And now, my dear son, for a request. You have told us much of your girlfriend Elphaba, and your father and I were wondering if she would like to come and stay with us over Spring Recess. From what you have told us, she does not have a very happy home life, and would not feel missed if she was not at her home. Do ask her, and send her answer in your next letter. We hope to welcome her here soon. Your loving Mother."

He knew that he would like nothing better that for Elphaba to meet his family, but he also knew how shy she was, and that she would need to consider the offer carefully.

He was just crossing the courtyard, deep in thought, when the object of his affection ran up to him and hugged him, before kissing him on the cheek.

He kissed her in return and took her arm as they set off across the courtyard.

"Fae, I've got something to ask you."

She looked up at him, and nodded.

"What is it, Yero?"

"I had a letter from my mother this morning."

She smiled, knowing of Fiyero's love for his mother and father, and for his little sister, whom he spoke of frequently.

"She's invited you to come and stay with us for Spring Recess. I told her that you were planning to remain here, and she says that she and my father would love to meet you, and that she would much prefer you to feel at home with us than to stay at school."

He broke off, seeing her face. He had expected her to argue, or feel worried about meeting his family, but she was gazing at him, starry-eyed.

"Really, Yero? They want to meet me?"

He hugged her.

"Of course they do, darling. They know how much I love you, and they want to be able to love you too."

She was smiling delightedly up at him.

"Is that a yes, then Fae?"

She nodded at once, and flung her arms around his neck.

"I love you Yero!"

"I love you too, Fae. Now let me go and finish this letter to mother, so that she can be ready to welcome you!"

With these words, he kissed her and left in a hurry, so that his letter could go by the evening post.

* * *

Two weeks later, a very excited Elphaba boarded the train on Fiyero's arm, on the way to meet his family. She had explained to Nanny and Nessa that she was spending the recess with Fiyero, and although Nanny had muttered about it to herself she had agreed, after writing to Frex to confirm this. She had received a reply saying that "the girl can do as she wants, as long as she doesn't expect me to entertain any of her guests". Elphaba had been delighted, and had rushed off to tell Glinda.

Now, as a result of much packing by Glinda, and unpacking and repacking by Elphaba, they were on their way. Fiyero had told her a lot about his family, and she felt prepared to meet her boyfriend's parents for the first time.

On the train journey, they discussed anything and everything. Elphaba finally found the confidence to tell Fiyero about her childhood, a subject which she had mostly avoided up to this point. He had sat with his arms around her, just letting her talk, which he could somehow sense she needed. After a few hours, the train drew to a halt.

"Kiamo Ko, everybody. All disembark here for Kiamo Ko!"

Fiyero gently nudged Elphaba, who had dozed off on his shoulder.

"Fae, wake up. We're here."

She moaned softly, and snuggled into the crook of his arm.

"What is it, Yero? I'm tired…"

He chuckled softly and lifted her in his arms, deciding that this would be the quickest way to get her off the train.

She curled up with her head against his chest, and he lifted her down onto the platform before setting her back on her feet. He hugged her gently, before turning abruptly at the sound of his name.

"Fiyero!!!"

An extremely pretty little girl was running down the platform as fast as her short legs could carry her. He stepped towards her and then bent down to meet her, laughing as she flung herself into his arms.

"Clyara, how are you, pet?"

She hugged him tightly, before answering.

"I'm fine, I was top of my class last week!"

"That's brilliant Cly, now I have someone for you to meet."

He gestured at Elphaba, now standing on her own in the middle of the platform, waiting patiently to be introduced.

"Is that your girlfriend Fiyero?" Clyara whispered.

Fiyero answered in the affirmative, and then watched quietly, a smile on his face, as his little sister walked shyly over to Elphaba and held out the sticky bunch of flowers she had been grasping.

"Hello Miss Fiyero's girlfriend. I got you some flowers."

Elphaba bent down to look at the little girl, and took the flowers, feeling tears welling up in her eyes. This little girl who didn't even know her was giving her a present, and her own father barely knew her.

"Thank you very much. Are you Clyara?"

The little girl nodded.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Elphaba, Fiyero has told me a lot about you. Your big brother loves you very much."

Clyara nodded in obvious satisfaction, before taking the older girl's hand in hers and pulling back towards Fiyero.

When they reached him Clyara held out her arms to be picked up, and he obliged. She put her arms around his neck, and announced to him "I like your girlfriend, Fiyero."

He grinned at Elphaba, before turning to his little sister.

"That's good, isn't it Cly. I do too."

He then lowered his little sister to the ground as they approached a carriage, and took Elphaba's hand.

"Come on Fae, let's go and meet my parents."

She smiled at him, grateful for the reassurance.

They climbed into the carriage, and Fiyero was greeted by the driver.

"Welcome back Your Highness. Your parents entrusted your sister to my care for the trip here, she begged to be allowed to come and meet you."

Fiyero thanked him, and settled down in the luxurious royal carriage with Elphaba next to him, and then looked at Clyara. She looked from him to Elphaba, and then climbed decisively into Elphaba's lap, putting her arms around the older girl's neck.

Fiyero smiled at Elphaba as she hugged the younger girl closer to her, whilst the carriage began to move forwards. How he hoped that she would be able to fit in here, as she couldn't at Colwen Grounds.

When they reached the palace, Fiyero climbed out, lifted Clyara down and then gave his hand to Elphaba.

"Now, Clyara, you run back up to the nursery with Trigan, and I must take Elphaba to meet Mother and Father."

The little girl nodded, then hugged both him and Elphaba before dancing off down the corridor.

Fiyero put his arm around Elphaba's shoulders, and they began to walk down a lavishly carpeted and furnished corridor. Fiyero was greeted by many servants, and as they walked Elphaba spoke suddenly.

"I like your sister, Yero."

He nodded at once.

"Clyara is very genuine, and openly loving. She will accept anyone, she is that sort of person. I love her very much."

Elphaba squeezed his hand. She knew how much he missed all his family, but particularly his little sister, during term time.

As they headed up to a double door with a liveried footman outside, Fiyero drew her behind a pillar.

"Fae, we're about to meet my parents, darling. They will love you, and you will love them soon, I'm sure. My mother will do everything in her power to make you feel at home, and so will my father to a certain extent. He is very busy, but he always makes an effort to make people comfortable."

He then drew her towards him, and kissed her passionately. She leant into the kiss, pulling him closer to her, until at last they separated.

"Don't worry my love. It'll be fine, you'll see."

He put his arm protectively around her shoulders, and then led her towards the door, where the footman was still standing.

"Good evening, Draven. Miss Elphaba and I would like an audience with my parents."

"Good evening, Your Highness Prince Fiyero. Is there any title I should announce Miss Elphaba by?"

Elphaba sighed, but motioned to Fiyero to just tell the footman who she was.

"Draven, this is Elphaba Thropp, Thropp Third Descending of Munchkinland and Heir Apparent to the governorship."

The footman was obviously startled, and bowed deeply.

"I beg your pardon, Miss, I did not realise."

Elphaba flushed.

"Do not worry, Draven, while I am here I am just Elphaba."

The footman nodded, and then turned and opened the door. Bowing low to whoever was inside, he announced:

"His Royal Highness Prince Fiyero, and Miss Elphaba Thropp, Thropp Third Descending of Munchkinland and Heir Apparent, Your Majesties."

A laugh came from inside the room, and a kind-sounding female voice dismissed the footman.

Fiyero hugged Elphaba's shoulders, and then led her into the room.

"Good evening Father, good evening Mother. May I present my girlfriend Elphaba Thropp. Fae, sweetheart, this is my father Ulbard, and my mother Sulid."

Elphaba curtsied to Fiyero's parents, and then stood rather helplessly as the footman shut the door, leaving her with just her boyfriend and his family.

**

* * *

AN: So, two chapters in two days! Are you impressed? I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Meeting the Parents

_Thank you all for the reviews, and I apologise for the huge time between the last chapter and this. Somehow life seemed to get in the way, and every time I sat down and started to write something would come up._

_Anyway, you've waited long enough for this, so here you are!_

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Meeting the Parents**

As the door closed quietly behind them, Elphaba paled. Fiyero, watching her closely, squeezed her hand before leading her forwards towards the two thrones placed at the far end of the room.

"Mother, Father, this is my girlfriend Elphaba Thropp."

A smiling faced middle aged woman smiled at Elphaba, and held out her hand to the trembling girl.

Elphaba stepped forwards and took the woman's hand shyly. She curtsied deeply, and murmured a greeting.

The tall man with the serious face then inclined his head towards her, and she curtsied again.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Your Majesties, Fiyero has told me a great deal about you, and about his sister Clyara."

Both of Fiyero's parents smiled at the mention of their younger child.

The queen spoke gravely, but her eyes were smiling.

"Clyara hero-worships Fiyero, and he cares for her deeply. She was very worried to think there was someone else for him to love."

Fiyero and Elphaba looked at each other and laughed, as Fiyero spoke.

"I somehow don't think that is going to be a problem, mother, I had to ask Clyara to leave, she wanted to stay with Elphaba!"

As if on cue, there was a knock at the door, and the footman appeared once more.

"Your Majesties, Princess Clyara wishes to join you. Will that be acceptable?"

The king and queen smiled, and nodded to the footman.

"Send her in, Draven, thank you."

The footman bowed and left, and a moment later Clyara appeared in the doorway. She ran and kissed her parents, before turning to Fiyero for a hug and kiss, and hugging Elphaba, who lifted the little girl up and swung her around before setting her back on her feet.

At this point a maid knocked at the door of the throne room.

"Your Majesties, your Highnesses, Miss Elphaba, dinner is served in the magnolia dining room."

The king and queen stood up, and the king offered his arm to his wife. Fiyero offered his arm to Elphaba, and together they left the throne room with Clyara holding on to Elphaba's free hand.

When they reached the dining room and were served, Fiyero saw the look of dismay on Elphaba's face at her glass of water.

He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, and called the waiter over to him.

"Magden, Miss Elphaba has a slight water allergy. Could you possibly bring h a glass of cider?"

The waiter nodded and hurried off, to return a moment later with the cider.

Elphaba thanked him, blushing, and the turned back to her meal.

Once they had had some time with their meals in silence, Queen Sulid smiled at Elphaba and began to question her gently about her childhood and her life at Shiz.

Elphaba answered all her questions truthfully and with a hint of sadness, as she recalled her loveless infancy.

The queen had to brush tears from her eyes as Elphaba finished her tale, just as they finished their meal.

* * *

Later on, Fiyero and Elphaba stood in the room that was to be Elphaba's. A door led to the ensuite bathroom, and another door led to Fiyero's room. The household staff had put her in this room so she would be close to the person she knew. There were two doors, and each door could be locked to ensure privacy, if it was wished.

Fiyero saw that Elphaba looked a little subdued, and wordlessly put his arms around her and held her tight.

She snuggled into his embrace, and lifted her face to kiss him.

"Fae, what's wrong? Is it still what happened at dinner?"

She nodded into his chest.

"It's just I'm not used to people asking me about my past, without judging me. That's all Yero, I swear."

He hugged her closer, and then carried her over to the sofa.

He kissed her, and she returned his kiss hungrily. For a few minutes, they continued to wrestle playfully, kissing each other over and over again.

Elphaba was still unused to the fact that anyone could love her unconditionally, without her having to do anything in return.

Fiyero broke their kiss, and then took Elphaba outside to the gardens. Still holding hands, they reached a shady spot underneath some trees, by a river. Fiyero spread the rug which he had collected on their way out on the ground and sat down on it.

They stayed that way for several hours. Sometimes they kissed, other times they spoke in low voices about anything and everything. Most of the time they just relaxed, happy to be in each other's company.

As the clock struck 10:00 pm, Fiyero moved from Elphaba's side and sat in front of her, turning her gently to face him.

He put his hand into his pocket, and removed something that she couldn't see, hidden in the palm of his hand.

"Elphaba," he began nervously "I'm sure you don't need me to tell you all of this, but I need to say it to you. I love you. I have loved you from the very first moment I set eyes on you in that Life Sciences lesson, and I think that I will always love you. I can never imagine not loving you, at least. You are like a vital force that keeps me going throughout everything, and however hard things may get in the future I believe that our love will hold strong through any challenges. I spoke to my parents this afternoon, and they are in agreement."

He broke off, looking at his girlfriend's face. Her eyes were fixed to his, and she was blushing deeply. He swallowed the last of his nerves, and took the plunge.

"What I'm trying to say is, Elphaba Thropp, I love you more than life itself. Please would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

He opened the velvet ring box which had been concealed in his hand and held out a gold ring, with a diamond set in the centre. It was very simple, but breathtakingly beautiful. Fiyero had planned to buy a more fancy, decorative ring, but this had called to him as soon as he saw it. He had known it would be perfect for Elphaba.

Elphaba had tears in her eyes as she nodded, momentarily speechless.

"Yero, my darling, how could you ever think I would say no? Of course I will marry you."

Fiyero slipped the ring onto her finger, and then gathered her close for a passionate kiss. She returned this deeply and then broke apart.

Fiyero looked at his beautiful fiancée and couldn't believe his luck.

"I couldn't be happier" he whispered in her ear as they held each other close in their arms.

**AN: Again, I'm sorry this chapter took so long. I hope it was worth the wait. Please review, and just to say I'm looking for a beta reader so if anyone is interested please send me a message, I would love to hear from you. That would also help me get chapters up quicker, so if that is any incentive?!**


	10. Chapter 10: Mother and Daughter

Thank you all for the reviews

Thank you all for the reviews! I was honestly shocked by the response to the chapter, and I hope you will enjoy this next one as much as you did the last.

**Chapter Ten: Mothers and Daughters**

As Elphaba relaxed into Fiyero's arms, a thought came to her, and she chuckled quietly to herself.

Fiyero felt her shift in his embrace, and he looked tenderly down at his fiancée. 

"What is it, my love? Did something amuse you?"

Elphaba smiled up at him lovingly, and explained.

"I just had a thought, Yero. How thrilled Clyara will be that she is getting a new sister!"

Fiyero immediately saw her point and laughed too.

"Tell you what, Fae. Why don't we go and tell her in the morning before breakfast at 9:30. I usually go in to her about 9:00 and play with her when I'm at home, or we just talk. She would love it if we were to tell her rather than for her to find out from my parents."

Elphaba nodded enthusiastically at this suggestion and leant up to kiss Fiyero lightly on the lips.

"You are wonderful, Yero my hero. You think of everything!"

Fiyero hugged her and then made to stand up, pulling Elphaba with him.

"Come inside, my darling. We ought to go and formally announce our engagement to my parents, even though I told them of my intention to propose, and then I for one would like to go to bed."

Elphaba nodded at this suggestion and held Fiyero's hand as they headed back into the palace. Instead of going towards the throne room as she had expected, Fiyero led her down a long, narrow corridor in the opposite direction.

"Where are we going, Yero?" she queried.

"Sorry my love, I forgot you aren't used to the palace. We're going to my mother's parlour, she at least will be there and possibly my father. It's where she goes in the evenings to relax before they go to bed. My father sometimes goes to his study, but more often than not he goes to mother's parlour and they just talk."

He could sense Elphaba's nervousness and touched her face gently.

"Fae, we won't be interrupting. I often go in the evening when I am at home, and my parents don't mind. They will be delighted to get to know you better."

Reassured, his fiancée relaxed, and he squeezed her hand comfortingly. She was going to need to get used to the fact that a private life was not possible for the wife of a crown prince. He knew that she hated to be on display, but a certain amount of public scrutiny was unavoidable for any member of the royal family.

At this point they rounded a corner and stopped in front of a simple door. Elphaba felt comforted by the fact that it seemed more like her door at Shiz rather than the ornate doors of some of the rooms in the palace.

Fiyero noticed the direction of Elphaba's gaze and chuckled softly, explaining that his mother was from a country background and preferred to keep some simplicity in her life, to remind her that just because she was a queen in a palace it didn't mean she should forget about the lives of ordinary people.

Upon hearing this, Elphaba smiled and Fiyero kissed her tenderly. 

"I love you, Fae, so much."

"I love you too, Yero."

They hugged each other, and then Fiyero knocked on the door. A soft "come in" answered them, and together they pushed open the door and stepped inside the room. It was small but beautifully furnished, and the roaring fire in the grate gave the room a kind of rustic charm.

The woman smiled at them as they entered the room.

"Fiyero, Elphaba, what can I do for you, my dears?"

"Mother, we have something to tell you and father. May I go and fetch him?"

His mother nodded, but then called the two young people back as they made to leave.

"Elphaba my dear, could you stay and talk to me?"

Elphaba looked slightly flustered, but nodded and sat back down after reassuring Fiyero that she truly was alright and was not simply agreeing to please her future mother-in-law.

As soon as her son had left the room, Queen Sulid took Elphaba's hands and looked into her eyes.

"Elphaba dear, judging by the look on your face and the way you and Fiyero act together, I have very little doubt of what it is you are going to tell us."

Elphaba blushed dark green, and her long lashes fell over her dark eyes. 

"Was it that obvious, ma'am?"

"Oh, Elphaba, please don't use such formalities when it is just the family. Please call me Sulid. And in answer to your question, the feelings you and Fiyero have for one another are very clear."

Elphaba was slowly returning to her normal colour and shyly nodded to her future mother-in-law.

"If you are referring to what I think you are, then you are correct. But I shouldn't say anything more until Fiyero returns; it isn't fair to him."

The older woman nodded understandingly and then laughed as the door opened.

"Right on cue! Ulbard, I believe that Fiyero and Elphaba have something to tell us."

Fiyero came over to where Elphaba was standing and took her hand, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles to calm her.

"Mother, Father, I spoke to you earlier about my intention to propose to Elphaba. I am delighted to say that she accepted. May I present your future daughter-in-law."

Both his parents smiled in obvious delight, and Sulid came forwards and hugged Elphaba.

"Congratulations my dears" said Ulbard, taking Elphaba's hands in his own.  
Fiyero hugged both his parents and then excused himself and Elphaba to go to bed after explaining they would tell Clyara themselves in the morning.

The next morning at 8:45, Fiyero knocked on Elphaba's door, He was answered quickly, so quickly that he wondered if his fiancée had slept at all the night before.

"Fae, did you even go to bed?"

Elphaba laughed and nodded.

"I woke up about half an hour ago, and I bathed and dressed and then read while I waited for you."

Fiyero laughed with her, and then stepped into the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Did I say good morning?"

Elphaba chuckled but played along.

"I must have missed it."

"Good morning, Fae my darling."

"Morning, Yero."

Fiyero pulled his beautiful fiancée to him and kissed her. The kiss had been intended to be light and innocent, but it quickly deepened. He kissed her passionately, running his hands up and down her back and sides.

A few minutes later they broke apart, and Elphaba kissed Fiyero gently before straightening her dress and opening the door.

"Come on, Yero my Hero, there's a little girl we need to surprise!"

**AN: I debated whether or not to put them telling Clyara in this chapter but I decided not to in the end, as this chapter is about the same length as the others so far, and this means I can make the scene with Clyara longer. Thank you also to my amazing beta Lydia Monroe (who must think I'm the comma monster), you have really helped with this chapter )**


	11. Chapter 11: A new big sister

Thank you SO much for all of the amazing reviews

Thank you SO much for all of the amazing reviews! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in months, please don't kill me for this. I hope you'll enjoy this next chapter, and hopefully it'll make up for the horrendous wait. I'm so sorry again.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eleven: A new big sister

When Clyara woke that morning, she had a strange feeling that something was going to happen. She didn't know what, but she felt really happy inside, and she just knew that something good was going on. This had happened before, she caught snippets of people's emotions around her, but generally she didn't mind it. Today however it frustrated her, she wanted to know what was happening that was making people so happy.

She didn't have to wait long to find an answer to that question. A tap came at the door of her playroom and her nurse entered with a smile on her face.

"Miss Clyara, your brother and Miss Elphaba would like to speak to you, if that's quite convenient. Shall I show them in?"

Clyara jumped up and hugged the stout, motherly woman who had been her companion for as long as she could remember.

"Yes please Nursey, shall I stay here for them?"

Her nurse kissed her on the top of her head and nodded.

"I'll just go and fetch them Miss Clyara, they'll be here in a moment."

Clyara smiled and then ran to the looking-glass on the wall to tidy her hair. She was still examining her reflection when she heard her brother's soft voice murmur "she is so like Galinda!". She spun around and ran across the room, forgetting her dignity for a moment as she flung herself into her beloved brother's arms.

"Morning Fiyero, love you."

He hugged her small body closely to his, remembering how much he had missed his little sister while he was away.

"Morning Cly, sweetie, love you too."

He then lowered her to the ground, and she turned and hugged Elphaba too.

"Good morning Elphaba."

Elphaba hugged the little girl back, grateful for her unconditional acceptance of her as Fiyero's girlfriend.

She then turned to Fiyero, who abandoned his princely decorum and sat down on the floor, indicating for Elphaba to join him. She sat down next to him, and he put his arm around her. Clyara, sensing part of the mystery was going to be solved, sat down facing them, her chin on her knees.

Fiyero looked at Elphaba and then spoke.

"Cly, Elphaba and I have something to tell you. Last night I…we…"

Elphaba smiled at his stuttering words and took over, taking both of Clyara's hands in hers.

"Clyara honey, Fiyero proposed to me last night, and I said yes. We're going to…"

But the sentence was never finished as Clyara flung herself forwards into Elphaba's lap and hugged her tightly, firing off a thousand questions at once.

"Congratu- I'm so- when…"

She gave up with the sentences and settled to just hug her brother's fiancée again, then her brother.

He sat her down on his lap, facing him, and then spoke seriously, but with an irrepressible twinkle in his eyes.

"What do you think about this, Cly? I mean if you aren't happy…"

He broke off as his little sister put her hand over his mouth as she always used to when she was smaller.

"Yero, be quiet!"

He looked at Elphaba and they both started to chuckle.

"See, she has me completely under her thumb."

Clyara watched this exchange with interest, feeling their happiness building up along with her own until it made her chest ache.

"Yero, can I talk to Elphaba please? Alone, I mean?"

Her brother looked at his fiancée to make sure she was comfortable with this arrangement, and then nodded. He got up, kissed Elphaba tenderly and then kissed Clyara on the top of her head.

Once he had left, Clyara looked at Elphaba, twisting her hair in her fingers as she searched for the right words to express what she wanted to say.

She found herself being drawn close to the elder girl, and wrapped her arms around her waist, burying her face in her chest. Elphaba lifted the little girl up in her arms and moved over to a chair, settling her down in her lap.

"What is it, Cly? You can say anything, I'm going to be your sister now, remember? Anything you want to say, that's ok with me."

Clyara curled up in the elder girl's lap with her arms around her neck, and then hesitantly explained what was worrying her.

"I – I – "

Elphaba held her tightly, rocking her body close to hers.

"Icanfeelwhatotherpeoplearefeelingiftheyrereallyhappyorsadanditsscarybecauseitisntmefeelinganyofitreally."

Elphaba looked puzzled, and continued to stroke her hair.

"Sweetie, I can't understand you if you talk that speed. I need to know what's wrong if I want to help you here."

Clyara gulped, and repeated her previous sentence at a more moderate speed.

"I can feel what other people are feeling if they're really happy or sad and it's scary because it isn't me feeling any of it really."

Elphaba looked at her intently, still struggling to understand.

"You can feel other people's emotions?"

Clyara nodded unhappily, and rubbed at her tear-filled eyes.

Elphaba looked and felt extremely worried. What Clyara seemed to be experiencing was a very rare condition, _sympatheticus empatheticus, _in which one feels the emotions of others. It was hard to control, and usually appeared in old sorceresses whose magic began to affect people in different ways. However, she had never heard of it showing in a young child, and as far as she was aware there was no sorcery in Fiyero's family.

She hugged the little girl again.

"Sweetie, we need to go to breakfast. Later I think you and I need to talk about this some more, and we need to talk to your parents as well. Is that ok?"

As Clyara nodded, Elphaba kissed her and then lifted her in her arms again, heading for the door.

"Come on then, you can get us to the dining room. I'm not going to be able to find it on my own now, am I?!"

* * *

AN: I hope this chapter makes up for the wait! The idea for Clyara's condition comes from a real life experience with my two of my friends, where one started to cry for no apparent reason, and discovered later that it was the time her friend had just discovered her pet had died. So anyway, please review and tell me what you think! Reviews make me type faster!


	12. Chapter 12: Try to Explain

As I said in the author's note, for those of you who read it, I am sorry for not updating in ages and I hope this chapter make

_As I said in the author's note, for those of you who read it, I am sorry for not updating in ages and I hope this chapter makes up for it. Next update is the 1__st__ November (I'm off school for half term so more time to write). Enjoy!_

**Chapter 12 – Try to Explain**

As Elphaba carried Clyara down the corridor she worried about what the little girl had just told her. She vaguely knew an empath in the year above her at Shiz, and had read about the condition, and knew that although it was controllable in a way that did not interfere hugely in everyday life, it could also be very distressing to sufferers. It was also very unusual for the condition to show itself so young, it usually did not show itself at all until the middle teens and yet Clyara was showing developed skills as such a young girl, it showed a very powerful dormant talent.

Her thoughts broke off as the subject of her wonderings spoke her name softly and tightened her arms around her neck.

"Elphaba?"

She looked at the child in her arms, a tender smile on her face.

"What is it, sweetheart?"

"Are you angry with me, for what I told you?" The child looked troubled; her bottom lip quivered and there were tears welling up in her eyes. "Please don't be angry with me. I don't want you to be angry…"

The tears which had been threatening spilled over down her cheeks and her small body shook with suppressed sobs as she buried her face in Elphaba's shoulder.

Elphaba was horrified. She rocked Clyara in her arms, and then turned back up the corridor the way they had come. The little girl was in no state to sit at the table with her family. As she hurried back towards Clyara's room she caught at the arm of one of the serving men.

"Excuse me, could you tell the king and queen that Elphaba and Clyara will not be joining them for breakfast, and that once they have eaten could they come to the nursery as soon as possible."

"Of course, Miss Thropp." The man bowed and hurried off, for Clyara was the pet of all the servants.

This settled, Elphaba continued back up the corridor, murmuring soothing words to the still sobbing Clyara as they went. As they reached the nursery Elphaba gestured to the nurse, who left the room unobtrusively.

Elphaba settled down in the armchair by the fire with Clyara on her knee, and then kissed the top of the child's her and held her close until the sobs subsided somewhat.

"Darling, how could you think that I was angry with you. I could never be angry with you. You haven't done anything wrong."

The tear stained face looked up at her.

"But…you weren't saying anything to me and I thought…"

Elphie silently cursed herself.

"Oh sweetheart, I was worried about you. Please don't think I was angry with you."

Clyara nodded more contentedly and then whispered "I love you Elphaba".

The slender green arms tightened around her as Elphaba whispered "I love you too, Clyara."

Then she loosened the hold on the little girl and said in an undertone "almost as much as I love Fiyero, but don't tell him, hem might get jealous!"

Clyara giggled and Elphaba breathed a sigh of relief.

The door banged open and then closed as Fiyero hurtled into the room, followed at a more sedate pace by his parents. They all looked worried, Fiyero crossed the room in three strides and leant over the back of Elphaba's chair, kissing the top of her head. Then he spoke to Clyara softly.

"Cly, do you want me here? I will stay if you want me to, or I can leave, it's your decision."

His sister looked at Elphaba, who nodded at her.

"It's your decision poppet, Fiyero won't mind what you say."

Clyara pondered for a minute.

"Elphaba, will you tell him quickly now, outside, and then come back and we can explain to Mama and Papa."

Elphaba nodded and rose from the chair as Clyara slid off her lap and ran lightly across the room to her parents.

Fiyero took Elphaba's hand and led her from the room at a more sedate pace than the one he had entered at, as soon as they got out of the door he kissed her tenderly and wrapped his arms around her.

"Fae, what's wrong with my baby sister?"

Elphaba looked tired as she turned her face to his.

"She's an empath Yero" she raised her finger to his lips as she began to say something "please let me finish. But there's something all wrong about it. Her powers have manifested way too early and I don't know what to do…" she broke off and simply leaned into her fiancés touch for a moment, then recovered herself somewhat and pulled away.

"I need to go back Yero, Clyara needs me to help explain."

He let go of her reluctantly, kissing her again before turning away. Then he turned back for a moment and spoke softly but passionately in her ear.

"Ok then, my darling fiancée, go and help your future sister-in-law. But as soon as you finish I want to see you in your room and we're going to talk about this."

Elphaba looked troubled for a moment and then saw the twinkle in his eyes. "Oh, you…" She kissed him again and then re-entered the nursery to see Ulbard and Sulid in the armchairs with Clyara sitting on the floor in the middle of the room with her arms held out. As she approached Ulbard rose to give her his chair but she smiled at him and knelt down on the floor by Clyara, hugging the little girl.

"Sir, Ma'am…" she broke off as she remembered the conversation of the previous night and blushed. "I mean, Ulbard, Sulid, I'm sorry not to have been at breakfast and to have worried you. Clyara was upset and I felt that her need was the greatest at the time. If she feels able, I would like her to explain to you what the problem was." She looked at Clyara, the question she wanted to ask in her eyes. "Is that ok, Cly?"

Clyara nodded and spoke softly to her parents, her eyes downcast.

"Mama, Papa, sometimes I can hear the thoughts of people around me. Well not hear the thoughts exactly but I know that they're happy or sad and it makes me happy or sad too. Like when Yero and Elphaba came to tell me about them being engaged this morning I felt happy as soon as they came in, even though I didn't know why they were there."

Elphaba saw the distressed faces of both parents and jumped in to reassure them.

"It's nothing to be concerned about as far as I am aware. I believe that Clyara is an empath, I have read about them and I know one at Shiz, although not very well. There is nothing dangerous about the condition, it just happens to have emerged very young in Clyara's case."

Sulid smiled at the girl who her son loved so much, understanding his feelings in that instant. How could one not love a girl who cared so much about the feelings of others?

Ulbard sat in silence for a moment, and then spoke.

"Clyara, come here darling."

His daughter jumped up and ran to sit on his knee.

"Why could you not have told us about this darling? I'm not angry with you, neither is Mama, but we're worried. I wish you could have spared yourself this upset."

Clyara looked slightly shamefaced.

"I'm sorry Papa. I didn't think it was anything important because it was only sometimes, and I didn't want to bother you and Mama when you're so busy…"

He kissed her on her forehead, and her mother rose and did the same, and then spoke for the first time.

"Now, sweetheart, you run along to Nursey and she'll take you down to Cook for some breakfast. You must be hungry."

Clyara nodded, kissed both her parents and then Elphaba, and skipped out of the room. Elphaba got up and made to leave also, but Sulid stopped her.

"Elphaba, I wanted to thank you for looking after our daughter.

Ulbard echoed her.

"Thank you for being there for her. It means a lot to both of us."

Elphaba blushed and nodded shyly.

"She is a sweet girl, I don't see how anybody could help but love her instantly. I certainly couldn't. And thank you both for accepting it so well.

The king and queen nodded, and then both roes. Ulbard laid a hand on Elphaba's arm and then Sulid kissed her cheek warmly.

"Thank you my dear. Now, if I know our son he will be pacing up and down wrecking the place whilst he waits for you so please go and rescue the palace!"

Elphaba laughed and left the room, walking lightly down the corridor until she reached the bedroom where she had slept the previous night. She opened the door quietly and walked inside, only to be swept off her feet as Fiyero crossed the room in an instant and wrapped her in his arms. She put her arms around his neck and then reached up to kiss him, he returning the kiss as deeply as she gave it. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her over to the sofa where they continued to kiss. This was very out of character for Elphaba, but Fiyero didn't comment, letting his fiancée take whatever comfort she needed from him. After a few minutes they drew apart and Elphaba rearranged herself so that she was curled up with her head on Fiyero's chest.

"I'm sorry Yero. I needed that more than I realised. I was just so overwhelmed by everything with Clyara, and then I needed you so much…" she was silenced by Fiyero hushing her gently.

"Don't apologise, Fae. We're engaged for one, so it's allowed for us to do that, and for another I'm here to love you and protect you, and if you need me then I'm here for you. You know that."

She nodded her agreement and then leaned her head into his chest, listening to his heartbeat as he stroked her raven black hair.

"I love you, Yero my Hero."

He chuckled softly as he sat there. "No as much as I love you, my darling Fae. Nobody ever could love anyone as much as I love you."

She pouted in a truly Galinda-esque fashion, sitting upright opposite him at the opposite end of the sofa.

"I love you more, Prince Fiyero."

"Oh no you don't, Miss Thropp."

"She pushed his chest so that he fell backwards, laughing, into the cushions. "No, I'm afraid you are quite wrong."

He laughed back, wrapping his arms around her slender frame and depositing her unceremoniously onto the floor. "I win. I love you the most."

**AN: I hope this chapter makes up for the wait! Please review and tell me what you think! Reviewers get virtual cookies and hugs. Next update on the 1****st**** November!**


	13. Chapter 13: Bonding Time

Ok, so as promised here's chapter 13

Ok, so as promised here's chapter 13! Thank you to the lovely people who reviewed chapter 12, you know who you are but I'll mention you anyway, cookies and hugs for you guys:

_~ liz1015_

_~ yeroandfae714_

_~ TillITryIllNeverKnow_

_~ X...x.X_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13 – Bonding time

Later that day, Elphaba was sitting in her room reading when a soft tap came at the door, and Fiyero's head peered around it in response to her answering "come in".

He could still not believe his luck. This beautiful, intelligent, passionate girl who he had fallen completely and irrevocably in love with actually loved him in return. His face was radiant with love as he stood in the doorway watching her put a bookmarker in the page she was at, lay the book down on the side table and turn to face him with a shy, but loving smile on her face.

He moved across the room and took her in his arms, kissing her romantically and then holding her close, stroking her hair and listening to her quiet breathing. She in turn leant into the embrace, loving the feeling of his strong arms wrapped gently but firmly around her.

After a minute they broke apart slightly, Fiyero's hand still resting lightly on Elphaba's waist.

"What do you want to do this afternoon my darling?" he questioned his fiancée. "We could go for a ride, have a picnic in the grounds, go for a carriage ride…anything you like."

Elphaba thought for a moment, before her eyes lit up and she spoke quickly, almost pleadingly.

"Yero, could we just stay here. In my room, or in yours, and we can just talk and ask each other questions and have some couple time? If that's ok with you…"

Her voice trailed off towards the end of the sentence and she looked down, breaking the eye contact between them, but he slipped his hand under her chin and gently lifted her face up towards his so that she could see his smile.

"I think that's a wonderful idea, Fae. Shall we stay here? We can sit and talk and…bond."

She nodded and he took her hand, leading her over to the thick, warm hearthrug and sitting cross legged, motioning for her to do the same opposite him. He then held both her hands, so they were facing each other with hands joined.

"Can I go first, Fae?!" he asked, with the eagerness of a small child waiting to pick out a new toy!

Elphaba laughed and nodded. "Alright then, Yero. What do you want to ask?"

Fiyero thought for a moment. There were any number of things he would like to ask Elphaba, but he also knew that some of them would be better asked later on, when they had warmed into the atmosphere a little more. "Ok Fae. When did you first know that you liked me?"

He laughed as his fiancée turned the darkest shade of green he had ever seen her. "Oh Yero, that's just mean! You already know that. I don't just walk up to people in class and start working with them, I'm the green freak, remember. That's why Boq was surprised when I did."

Fiyero's eyes had flashed for a moment when she said the words "green freak", but he calmed himself. "It was worth the question for your face though" he teased her and leant forward for a quick peck on the lips. "now, your turn".

Elphaba considered for a minute. There was one question she wanted to ask, but she wasn't sure how to phrase it. So she went for a different one, knowing it would be easier to answer. "Did Boq actually have a lunch date with Nessa, or was he trying to get out of the way?"

Fiyero laughed at that. "A bit of both! He did have a date, but he arranged it after we arranged the study time. I think it was his way of pushing us into something actually happening!"

Elphaba laughed with him, suddenly realising that her Munchkin friend had more for her to thank him for than she'd realised. She made a mental note to do so, sometime in the future.

The game continued for nearly 2 hours, with questions asked and answered on both sides. Some questions brought back happy memories, some sad, but all were answered honestly and responded to with tenderness.

Elphaba collected herself after laughing at a particular question that Fiyero had just asked her, and prepared to ask her own. She decided, after a moment of hesitation, to ask the question she had wanted to from the beginning of the game.

"Yero, don't take this the wrong way. I don't mean anything by it, and I love you and I don't want anything about us to change, but…" she broke off as Fiyero put his index finger on her emerald lips and spoke softly and reassuringly.

"Fae, just ask me, darling. You can talk to me about anything you want, you know that."

She nodded, squeezed his hand tightly for comfort and spoke hesitantly. "Why me? When you walked into class that first day there were loads of pretty girls, but you looked at me. When we went out for that meal there was Galinda there who is bubbly and exciting and beautiful, and yet you chose me. Why, Yero? Why me?" She looked close to tears. "I don't understand. All my life I've been the bit on the side, in the way, the person who came along as an extra, first to Nessarose out of duty when we were at home, and now out of friendship to Galinda. But I was never a person in my own right."

Fiyero gasped in horror and leant forward, wrapping her in his arms. He sensed that what she needed at this moment was time to process what she had just said, and simply held her tight, only changing their position when he felt her body relax into his, at which point he released her slightly and changed their position so that he was sitting with his legs stretched out and spread apart, with her sitting between his legs, leaning her head against his chest. "oh my darling, how could you think that? I love you because you are you. Not because of looks, or because you're so amazingly intelligent, but because you are your own person, you're passionate and good-hearted and just wonderful. How could I ever not have loved you?"

Elphaba twisted around, seeing the sincerity in his facing and hearing it in the words he spoke. He stood up abruptly, and Elphaba started, thinking she had offended him, but his hands took hold of hers and led her to the bed, where they sat don side by side with Fiyero's arm around her shoulders. She rested he head on his shoulder, and he put his head on top of hers, while his other hand played with the engagement ring that had now been there for nearly a day. Looking, at the clock, which read 9:45 pm, he realised that it was in fact _very_ nearly a day. He spoke quietly, suddenly having a wonderful idea. "Fae' shall we go for a walk in the grounds? The moonlight is beautiful and we don't have to be long."

Elphaba nodded in agreement and they walked down the corridor and out into the grounds, heading down to the river where they had sat the night before. As the clock struck Elphaba suddenly smiled, understanding why he had brought her back to this place now. Fiyero looked at her, holding both her hands, and stroking the engagement ring with his thumb.

"Elphaba, a day ago in this spot I asked you to marry me, and you accepted. We've been engaged for a whole day. Happy anniversary my love."

"Oh, Yero, I…" Elphaba couldn't finish her sentence, but instead lifted her face to kiss her fiancé. It was meant to be an innocent, loving and tender kiss, but feeling his arms around her had the same effect for her as having her there had for him. They kissed deeply and repeatedly, Elphaba running her hands through Fiyero's hair, while he caressed her back, sides, and shoulders. They were pressed closely together, with Elphaba leaning against a tree and Fiyero pressed against her, feeling the slender line of hips hips and back as they reached for him, succumbing to all the desire they both felt.

After a few minutes in this position, Elphaba became aware of something pressing into her stomach. Breaking the kiss, she stepped back from her fiancé and chuckling, her eyes ran down his lean, muscular body to see the source of the discomfort. His gaze followed hers, and he bluched scarlet as he saw the bulge in his trousers which had clearly been pressing into her. For a moment he felt embarassed, but when he saw the love and amusement on her face he laughed with her.

"See, this is what you do to me! I love you, Fae."

"Love you too, Yero my Hero."

"Let's go to bed." Elphaba's eyebrows raised at his words and he suddenly realised the possilbe connotaitions fo what he had just said. "I didn't mean it like that! It's been a long, stressful day and we both need the rest."

Elphaba laughed at his confusion and slipped her hand back into his as they turned back towards the palace. Fiyero wondered as he headed back to his room after leaving Elphaba in hers how many pairs of young lovers before them had declared their love under that tree, in that very spot.

**AN: As promised! Your November chapter is here. Please review and tell me what you think! Reviewers get virtual cookies and hugs. Next update on the 1****st**** December, of maybe before if you're lucky! It's the little blue button on the left…**


	14. Chapter 14: Complications

Ok, so as promised here's chapter 14! This is your December update even though it's coming today, but I'm not going to be able to get onto the computer tomorrow so I thought it was better early than late! Thank you to all of the lovely people who reviewed chapter 13, you know who you are!

Chapter 14 – Complications

The next morning at breakfast the family were sitting together talking casually about nothing in particular. Then Sulid made a comment which disrupted the tranquillity of the atmosphere. As she poured herself a cup of coffee, she kindly enquired, smiling at her future daughter-in-law,

"So, Elphaba, when were you planning to let your parents know of yours and Fiyero's engagement? I'm sure they'll be very excited that their daughter is going to be married."

Elphaba visibly stiffened and paled, and she trembled slightly as she answered.

"My mother is dead, and as far as my father is concerned, I might as well be. Excuse me."

And she rose from her seat, and left the room in as dignified a manner as possible. As soon as the door closed behind her she turned and ran back to her room as fast as her long legs could carry her, the tears stinging as they streamed down her cheeks.

As soon as Elphaba had left the room, Fiyero rose. He was about to leave the room after his fiancée when he caught sight of his mother's face. He went to her at once, putting his hand on her arm and hugging her gently.

"Oh, mother, it's not your fault, you weren't to know. I should have said something before but I never thought about it. Her mother is dead, and she doesn't have a good relationship with her father. As far as he is concerned, the only good thing about her getting married is that she'll be spending less time at Colwen Grounds. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go and find her, I've no idea what she could do in this state." He kissed Clyara's forehead, for the little girl was looking puzzled and miserable at the sudden disappearance of Elphaba, and then hurried out of the door and towards Elphaba's bedroom.

Elphaba had dropped to the floor just inside her room and lay there sobbing bitterly. She didn't even know entirely why she was crying, but Sulid's motherly words had struck a nerve and she couldn't cry in front of Fiyero's family, especially not Clyara. She heard a soft tap at the door, and moved slightly out of it's way before murmuring a soft "come in". It flew open and banged closed, all ceremony thrown aside, and within seconds she was held tightly in Fiyero's loving arms.

"Oh, my darling, what is it? You were fine and then all of a sudden everything just collapsed. Mother didn't mean anything by it, it's my fault for not telling her…" he broke off as Elphaba rounded on him, eyes blazing, as the words tumbled from her lips in her fury.

"Tell her what, Fiyero? Tell her everything about my dysfunctional family? Tell her that my father hates me and will only be pleased I'm getting married because it'll keep me away? Tell her what?"

Fiyero had recoiled at the force of her anger and resisted the urge to pull her into his arms again, or worse, to shout back at her. Instead, he put his hand on her arm and spoke softly and reassuringly to try and calm the frustrated girl.

"Fae, listen to me. I'm sorry that you've been hurt, and I'm trying to help you. I love you, darling. That's never going to change."

Elphaba nodded in silence, and then spoke so softly it was almost a whisper.

"I was rude to your mother, wasn't I, Yero. That wasn't fair, not after how good she's been to me. I ought to apologise…but…come with me? Please."

Fiyero rose and lifted her by her hand, but stopped her before she could open the door. He drew her to him, and kissed her tenderly, then drew back, not sure how she would respond after her previous outburst. But her lips followed him, and kissed him again, to which he responded passionately. When they drew apart, some of the anger and hurt had gone from her eyes. He took her hand and they left the room together, heading back to the informal dining room.

Meanwhile, once Fiyero had left the room, things had not gone so smoothly. Clyara had sat in silence for a few minutes, her bottom lip trembling, and then silently began to cry. Her mother crossed the table and lifted her daughter into her lap, kissing the top of her hand and rocking her back and forth gently.

"What's wrong, my poppet?"

Clyara whimpered and buried her face in her mother's warm, comforting shoulder.

"Mommy, it hurts."

"What does, honey?"

"My head…Elphaba angry…upset…hurts in my head…her upset me upset too."

Sulid didn't understand much of this, but guessed from what Elphaba had told them before that this was an empathic breakdown, and somehow that Elphaba's feelings of hurt had hit her daughter strongly. So she continued to rock her gently and kiss her forehead and cheeks, and stroke her hair.

At this point the door opened, and Elphaba entered, clinging onto Fiyero's hand, looking pale and drawn. She sat down on a chair opposite Sulid, and lifted Clyara, who had run over to her, into her lap, and then spoke to her future mother-in-law.

"Sulid, I was very rude then and I'm sorry. My father and I don't have a good relationship, I was planning to write to him and tell him so that he can have had a chance to cool down before I see him back at…home."

Sulid didn't miss the pause before the word 'home', and spoke gently to Elphaba.

"My dear, this is your home now. You are family, and I hope you know that you aren't a guest in this house, you are one of us. And as for what was said earlier, forget it ever happened. I was not angry, just concerned about you."

Elphaba nodded and smiled weakly at Sulid. Then she turned her attention to the little girl in her lap.

"Now, sweetheart, what's up? Tell Elphaba about it."

Clyara whispered something unintelligible and Elphaba looked her in the eye.

"Sweetie, we've talked about this before, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong."

Clyara nodded quietly and then spoke again, leaning her head against Elphaba's shoulder. She spoke of the sudden 'hit' of emotions she had felt from Elphaba, the fear and anger she had felt, emotions which were hard for an old woman, let alone a little girl, to comprehend. When she had finished she fell, exhausted, back against Elphaba's chest, nearly asleep.

Elphaba picked her up and, motioning to Fiyero, carried her down the corridor to her nursery, where she laid her down on the bed and tucked a blanket over her. She then kissed her forehead and left the room with her fiancé, who had watched the incredible tenderness with which she handled his baby sister with amazement. Now all that remained was to find out how to help her.

**AN: So there you all go, another chapter! Sorry it's a bit shorter than usual, I have so much work at the moment it's been manic but I promised a chapter and a chapter you will get. Next update on the 1****st**** January or before if you're lucky! Happy Christmas to all readers if there isn't an update before then.**


	15. Chapter 15: Thumb War

Ok, so as promised here's chapter 15! This is your January update, sorry it's late but I found out yesterday morning when I got up that we were going out so I couldn't post it yesterday! Happy New Year!! Thank you to all of the lovely people who reviewed chapter 14, you know who you are, and you get virtual cookies ! Fluffy chapter this one 

**Chapter 15 – Thumb war**

Once Clyara was tucked up in bed and fast asleep, Fiyero led Elphaba out into the gardens to a maze, which his fiancée looked at in amazement.

"Yero, why in Oz is there a maze in your gardens?"

Fiyero looked abashed but answered.

"Blame your fiancé who was even more of a spoilt brat when a child than he is now. For my eighth birthday, my parents asked me what I wanted. Bear in mind I always got what I wanted, I was a prince, I had a pony, a dog, everything a boy that age could have wanted. Then I had a tantrum, couldn't go to my room because my parents could find me and said I wanted a maze which only I knew the way around so I could go there and get away from 'the stupid adults' So this maze was built. It wasn't actually as secret as I'd imagined because my parents know their way around as well but I thought it was, and that was the key thing."

Elphaba was chuckling by this time as the image of an eight-year-old Fiyero demanding a maze was built in the palace grounds.

"But, darling, why did you bring me here? Apart from the Fiyero story I mean?"

Fiyero laughed with her, then took her hand and led her into the maze, explaining as they walked along.

"See Fae, this is more than just hedges. In the middle, what I thought only I could reach, a room was built. It's not big, but it's stone, with a roof and everything, like a tiny house on it's own. It has chairs and a bed, and had some of my toys which I brought there, and I generally used to go there to hide away, like it was a fort or something like that. It was my special place, and where I still go when I'm angry or stressed. That's why I'm bringing you here."

They turned another corner and Fiyero stopped suddenly and took both of Elphaba's hands in his.

"Fae, you're part of my life now, but you're more than that. You have my heart, you're all I need and everything I ever wanted, far more than this maze or anything else. When I'm angry I still come here and my parents know not to bother me, the idea of it was for me to be alone. But I want you to know where I am. I need you to be able to find me, because I love you and need you with me. It's our place now, yours and mine."

Elphaba nodded in silent understanding, and squeezed Fiyero's hands before shivering involuntarily. Fiyero saw this and kissed her quickly before pulling her forwards, around another corner and then towards the threshold of a small stone building in what Elphaba imagined to be the centre of the maze. The wooden door, had Fiyero Tiggular carved in childish print in the centre, and Elphaba smiled slightly, it was so similar to what Shell had done on a tree back in Colwen Grounds. But she had no time to contemplate this as Fiyero opened the door and she stepped inside the room.

It was certainly a hideaway, but a very comfortable one! There was a small fireplace, a single bed, two armchairs, a cupboard and bookshelves, along with a small table and a basket of logs by the fireplace. Fiyero set about lighting a fire, and once this was done sat down in an armchair. Elphaba came and sat on the hearthrug at his feet, and they sat in silence for a while, with him stroking her hair, simply enjoying being together. Then Fiyero got up and came and sat down opposite Elphaba, who shifted her position and gave her hands to him, smiling as he played with her fingers.

"Fae, I'm going to teach you a game" Fiyero said suddenly and unexpectedly.

"A game?" Elphaba both looked and sounded less than thrilled by the idea. Her memories of games were Galinda's so-called "fun" makeovers, and the games with dolls that Nessa had insisted she played when they were younger.

"Faaaeeee…" Fiyero put on his puppy dog face "please?! It'll be fun, honest!"

Elphaba weakened under her love's appealing gaze.

"Oh, alright then you silly boy! Teach me this game."

Fiyero grinned, then let go of one of Elphaba's hands and switched his grip on the other hand, so their right hands were now linked with the fingers curled around each other. "The aim is for you to pin my thumb down". Then he stuck his thumb straight up in the air, and indicated for Elphaba to do the same.

"Right, now stand up, sit down…" Fiyero did the actions with his thumb and then looked up, surprised, as Elphaba let go of his hand and rose, then sat down again suddenly. "What're you doing love?"

Elphaba looked confused and was blushing dark green in embarrassment. "But you said to stand up and sit down, Yero…what did I do wrong? Oh I knew this was a – "

Fiyero put his finger on her lips to silence her and then removed it, smiling at her reassuringly.

"Sweetheart, ok I didn't explain well! What I say is what you do with your thumbs, follow what I do…now let's try again. Stand up" he straightened his thumb and Elphaba hesitantly did the same "sit down" he bent his thumb, Elphaba following "kiss" they pressed the tips of their thumbs together and then Fiyero leant forwards and kissed Elphaba's lips.

She laughed "I thought the actions were thumbs only?!" but kissed him back and then drew away. "Teach me this game then, Yero my Hero."

Fiyero laughed with her and returned to the game. "Now, I bow" bending his thumb stiffly and returning it to it's original position "and you curtsey" Elphaba copied his previous gesture "and…begin!" Their thumbs twisted around each other, bumping for a few seconds before Elphaba managed to press Fiyero's thumb down firmly. He grinned at her "now you say 1, 2, 3, 4, I have won the thumb war!"

Elphaba laughed but played along. "1, 2, 3, 4, I have won the thumb war!"

They played another 4 rounds, Elphaba winning every time, her long and agile fingers making Fiyero no match. He looked playfully sulky.

"I don't know, Fae, I teach you a new game and you beat me hands down, it's just not fair!"

She stood up and he followed, and they kissed softly.

"Well then, Yero, teach me something different" Elphaba said coyly, with a flirtatious gleam in her eye.

Fiyero looked concerned that she was pushing herself too far, but she nodded slightly, and he stepped forward eagerly and took her in his arms. Instead of kissing her lips as usual, he ducked his head to her shoulder, and kissed her there, and then to the curve of her neck. He continued in a line of delicate kisses along her jaw line and to her earlobe, causing Elphaba to shudder and press closer to him. Then he kissed across her forehead, down her nose, and finally to her lips where she moaned into him, kissing him back passionately. He moved her across the room, still kissing, to the bed, where he fell back with her on top of him. They continued kissing, and after a long time broke apart, gasping for breath and gazing at each other.

Fiyero rolled Elphaba off him and stood up, pulling his slightly light-headed fiancée with him and slipped an arm around her waist.

"My darling, it's time to go back. It's nearly dinner time, Cly will be awake, Mother and Father will be wondering where we are…" he broke off and looked down at Elphaba as they left the cottage and began their way back through the maze. "But we are certainly coming back to do that again!"

Elphaba looked up at him, love shining in her dark eyes. "Yero, why do you say things like that when you know they're true?!" she teased. "Of course we' coming back to do that again!"

"Love you, Fae."

"Love you too, Yero."

And in the house, Ulbard and Sulid looked at the clock and smiled, remembering when they were first in love and paid no attention to things such as times of meals when they were together. And Clyara, now sitting back on her mother's lap after her nap, smiled too, feeling rather than knowing that everything was good, and everyone was happy, just for this moment.

**AN: So there you all go, another chapter! Sorry about the slightly later update, forgive me! Next update on the 1****st**** February, probably not before because I have exams, an audition and my birthday to prepare for!! Happy New Year to you all, and please review!!!**


End file.
